


When you put John and Dave in the same classroom

by MurderousAlarmclock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, Mind Reading, Oneshot, iFunny thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousAlarmclock/pseuds/MurderousAlarmclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts aren't safe from Dave. Not anymore, at least</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you put John and Dave in the same classroom

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it sucks, tbh this is my first fanfic oneshot thing.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also, hello people from iFunny, yo.

[John’s POV]

Hearing the teacher drone on about his lecture, set you off daydreaming. You suppose zoning never really hurt anyone, besides, you deserve a little break from all the hard work your college requires.  
As the professor talks about some topic you didn’t keep track of, you drift off into your own world. Leaning on the palm of your hand, you slowly let your eyes shut.

You’ve had a crush on Dave for a long time, you first saw him in your senior grade. He came in late for English and sat behind you.  
However, you never had the guts to talk to him, as he was in the popular crowd, and you were qualified as one of the nerds no one ever paid attention to.

You wish you could get to know him, and have the courage to ask him out.  
In the mean time you’re happy enough with just imagining him as your boyfriend, though. 

You’re mindlessly combing Dave’s hair, as he lies on your lap, the two of you watching some movie playing on TV. You’re admiring his face, when he looks up at you and pulls you down by the collar of your shirt.

Surprised, you let out a tiny squeak. 

Dave smiles a little and brushes his slightly chapped lips against yours. He places a little kiss on your nose and stands up, leaving you flustered and fighting your blush away.  
He slowly drags himself to the doorframe, leading to your bedroom. He looks back at you and bites his lip, happy with the effect he has on you. Of course, you stand up as well, following him into his bedroom.

You see him standing near the edge of the bed, in the middle of taking his shirt off. You see this as the perfect opportunity to tease him a little, as he just did to you. You’re standing behind Dave, and you slide your arms around his lean, but graceful frame. He leans a little to the left with his head, leaving you with more than enough space to kiss and leave hickies on his neck. You lazily draw your cold fingertips over his stomach, and feeling his slight abs with your thumb. You hear a small intake of breath and it makes you smile. You start sucking lightly on the skin where his shoulder starts, and his neck ends. He makes these little sounds that leave a tingling sensation in your gut, and happy that you can derive these sounds from him.  
Dave pushes you on your bed-

Hold on. Stop right there.

You think that is more than enough daydreaming for you. You’re blushing fiercely and you’re pretty much certain you’re sporting a hard-on right now. You’ve GOT to check no one knows what you were thinking.

  
_**If you’re a mind reader, cough now.** _

[Dave’s POV]

You’re Dave Strider, and you have the ability to read minds. Yeah, that’s really all there is to you, you don’t really take pride in that fact either and no one knows of your abilities.  
Also, you hardly use your mind reading skills. You’ve got decency and respect people’s privacy, well, most of the time.  
However, today the professor was talking about a topic you really already studied and you didn’t need to hear it twice. You decide you’re so bored, it really isn’t that big of a deal to do mind reading once in a while.  
Obviously you choose innocent dorky Egbert. Come on, you think, how bad can it be?  
You look to your right and see him lazily looking at the chalk board, clearly not on planet earth. He’s got a light blush coating his cheeks, you wonder what’s going on in his head. Let’s fucking check it out.  
‘…You’re mindlessly combing Dave’s hair, as he lies on your lap...’  
There is no way, you think.  
That moment, you’re not really sure how innocent this little nerd really is.

Oh. My. God. Oh my god. Fuck, you don’t think you can really handle this right now. You’ve kind of really been crushing on this nerd and, just, fuck. You’re blushing like a maniac. When suddenly, almost literally, you see his thought bubble pop.  
_**‘If you’re a mind reader, cough now.’**_  
You violently begin coughing and spluttering, but still making sure the professor won’t turn around by the sound of your cough-fest. 

You see John slowly turning to his right, looking right at you, with a horrified look on his face.


End file.
